Simplesmente Trash
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Harry drama queen, Snape sentimental e nossos neurônios morrendo aos poucos.


_Título original: _Simplesmente Amor **{****Charlly: ... *Foi buscar saquinhos de vômito*}**  
_Autora:_ Nan3da  
_Link: _bit. ly /MJMDMB

**Indicação da **_Bea_**.**

* * *

Começo: **(Sophs: Ah vá!){Charlly: Deus não seria tão bom assim para ser o final, meu amor.}**

Harry e Severus tinham um relacionamento secreto. **(Sophs: Óbvio. Se eles tornassem o relacionamento público, Snape provavelmente seria preso por pedofilia.){Charlly: Coitado do tio Sev.} **Se viam todas as madrugadas, **(Sophs: "... para queimarem rosquinhas, hehehe"){Charlly: Parafraseando a Sophs: "para queimarem as rosquinhas do Potty, hihihi"} **mas Harry não queria ter que sair a 1h na madruga para namorar Snape e voltar para o dormitório as 4h. **(Sophs: Que tal sair logo depois do toque de recolher, energúmeno?){Charlly: Ele não quer que o Ron descubra que é corno, ora essa.} **

Snape não queria contar a ninguém, apesar de ter certeza que Minerva já sabia. **(Sophs: E ainda não fez nada? Que tipo de professora é essa, que sabe que um aluno e um professor estão tendo um relacionamento E DEIXA?){Charlly: Mania que essa gente têm de pensar que só porque é no mundo bruxo pode tudo.}** Por isso nessa noite eles estavam discutindo: **(Sophs: Por causa da Minerva?){Charlly: Vai ver o Snape queria traze ela pra queimar rosquinhas também, hihihi. *Leva mil crucios*}**

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Harry indignado. **(Sophs: "Podemos chamá-la para participar!"){Charlly: "Já tô cansado disso, neah?! Só eu que dou o cu!"}**

- Potter nós já conversamos sobre isso – respondeu calmamente. **(Sophs: "Eu não curto mulheres.")**

Snape tinha uma xícara de café amargo nas mãos. **{****Charlly: Eu pensei que os britânicos preferiam chá... Sabe, só agora me passou pela cabeça: E bruxos lá tomam café? Porque eu nunca li sobre os Weasley bebendo café ou alguém bebendo café no Largo Grimmauld Ço.o}(Sophs: SUCO DE ABÓBORA E FIREWHISKY FTW! q)**

- Mas eu não concordo. Não acho certo. E não me chame de Potter! **(Sophs: "Me chama de basilisco e me deixa entrar na sua câmara secreta."){Charlly capota.}(Sophs 2: "Me chama de Toddynho e me enfia o canudinho."){Charlly[2]: "Me chama de Comensal e me faz uma Marca Negra." #fail}** Qual o problema da gente contar nosso relacionamento? **(Sophs: Ah, nenhum. Todo mundo vai reagir super bem ao saber. Dumbledore talvez dê uma festa, se é que ele ainda está vivo aqui.){Charlly: BABY, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!(8)} **– perguntou novamente – Você tem vergonha de mim – sussurrou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para o amante. **(Sophs: Quem não tem vergonha de você, Harry Trash? ¬¬){Charlly: Verdade. Humpf! u.u} **

Harry se virou para a saída, mas foi impedido por Snape que havia lacrado a porta com um feitiço. **{****Charlly: Alohomora não existe mais.}( Sophs: Um minuto de silêncio pela morte da inteligência do Harry – se ela já existiu.)**

Snape foi até Harry e o jogou no chão. **(Sophs: Me chama de tapete e me joga no chão!){Charlly: PUSH, PUSH BACK UPON IT (8)}(Sophs 2: Fuck, Charlly! Logo agora que eu tava esquecendo dessa música T_T) **Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, **(Sophs: "... e entrar em erupção, o explodindo e acabando com a fic. Fim."){Charlly aplaude.} (Sophs 2: O CALDEIRÃO, FERVENDO VAI ENTRAR EM ERUPÇÃO, VOCÊ VAI VER! DAQUI A POUCO, O CALDO VAI FERVER, VAI FERVER, VAI FERVER! (8) q) **se levantou rapidamente e pegou sua varinha: **(Sophs: Se ele estava com a maldita varinha, porque não destrancou a porta?){Charlly: Exactly!}**

- Estupefaça

- Impedimenta – rebateu Serevus.

- Expelliarmus – disse tentando desarmar o amante, mas sem sucesso.

- Imobilus

- Crucio

- Impedimenta

Em vão. **(Sophs: La pregunta?)** Harry sentiu uma dor chegar em seu corpo. Uma dor horrível. **(Sophs: Desconheço dores maravilhosas.){Charlly: S&M, Sophia, S&M}{Charlly[2]: CONGELA! Não foi a biba alok do Harry que lançou um crucio?} **Mas doía mais no coração. Não conseguia acreditar que Severus estava usando uma maldição imperdoável nele. **(Sophs: Pera, pera, pera. Quem lançou o Crucio foi você, Harryzitxo. O seu amado Snape apenas se defendeu.){Charlly: Biba de TPM é fogo, viu.}**

Snape quando se deu conta do que tinha feio parou, **(Sophs: "Snape percebeu que o Harry era feio e foi embora. Fim."){Charlly: ADOGUEI esse final *u*} **viu que o amante sangrava. **(Sophs: Cacete, lançaram um Crucio, não Sectumsempra!){Charlly: É pra fazer D-R-A-M-A, DRAAAMAA! #HappyEndings} **Ele foi até Harry e começou a murmurar feitoços: **(Sophs: E ae, Charlie, uma ajuda aqui, por favor.){Charlly: Claro ¬¬ Feitoços, feitoços, hm... AQUI! Feitoços: ... Hã? How the hell se murmura consolos neon estilo Restart? O.o}**

- Episkey

Aos poucos os ferimentos de Harry foram curando. O menino ainda estava meio desacordado. **(Sophs: Mas cacete... Ainda não saquei como o Harry começou a sangrar e desmaiou, sendo que foi ele quem lançou o feitiço.){Charlly: Cacete, estamos mais perdidas que filho da puta no dia dos pais Ço.o}** Quando os ferimentos cessaram **(****Sophs: Vírgula.) **Snape se levantou **(****Sophs: Vírgula again, bitch.)** largou a varinha no chão e se sentou na cama de costas para Harry. **(Sophs: Ó LÁ, HARRY! O Snape já está na posição que você gosta.){Charlly capota.}** Ele não queria fazer aquilo. Mas ele fez. Não podia ficar mais com Harry. Ia machucá-lo se ficassem juntos. **(Sophs: Ah, então o Harry é o passivo?){Charlly: Óbvio, né?! u.u}**

Depois de um tempo Harry acordou, sentia o corpo todo doído. **(Sophs: Vou ignorar qualquer dor que venha do Harry.) **Ele se lembrou do ocorrido e ficou com raiva, mas assim que viu a varinha de Snape no chão e depois viu Snape de costas para ele Haarry **{****Charlly: "Ai, Haarry! Que rabinho apertado você tem!" *vomita com o próprio comentário.*}** sentiu que deveria ir conversar com ele. **(Sophs: QUÊ? Isso é um código entre eles? Quando jogam a varinha no chão e ficam de costas, significa que querem conversar?)**

- Sev... **(Sophs: "...erus.")**

- Não Potter, não podemos mais ficar juntos. Você viu? Olha o que eu fiz, eu te torturei. **(Sophs: Ai, meu caralho, viu! Eu desisto de ficar dizendo que quem lançou o Crucio foi o Harry -.-'){Charlly: Eu já desisti depois da primeira tentativa -.-} **Eu te machuquei. E eu não quero que você se machuque, não por minha culpa. **(Sophs: "Mas se você se machucar por causa de outra pessoa, tá de boa.")** É melhor a gente se distanciar. – cortou Snape sentindo um vazio no peito.

- Snape eu te perdôo – disse Harry. **(Sophs: E quando foi que ele pediu perdão?){Charlly: Ihh, Harry. Ouvindo vozes de novo, menino!}**

- Mas eu não! Você tem a vida pela frente, e tem direito de ser feliz. Tenho certeza que sua mãe não ia me querer como seu namorado, amante, marido. **(Sophs: E eu tenho certeza que você queria a mãe dele como namorada, amante, esposa.){Charlly: 2} **

- Sev e se eu for feliz com você, ou seu lado...? **(Sophs: Esse diálogo maravilhoso está me lembrando de várias músicas depressivas... *vai cortar os pulsos num canto escuro*){Charlly: bit . ly /xixdVw}**

- Harry, não, por favor, vá embora e não volte – pediu Snape.

- Tem algo mais, não tem? – perguntou Harry. – Tem algo a ver com o Lucio, não tem? **(Sophs: Vixi, enfiaram a Lady Gaga no meio. Agora a porra ficou séria.){Charlly: Quem ousa mencionar a Diva Lady Gaga? Ò.Ó9}**

- Não importa...

- Importa pra mim!

- Eu dormi com Lucio – disse num sussurro. **(Sophs: Ah, se só dormiu então tá de boa ****–****q) **

Snape encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem de olhar para Harry, não depois de tudo.

Harry encarou o ex e foi embora. **(Sophs: Não vai nem pedir uma explicação? Simplesmente observa as costas do Snape e vai embora? Ok, então.){Charlly #entediada#} **Ele entrou no dormitório da grifinória já quando estava amanhecendo. Ele ficou deitado na cama um pouco, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido. A primeira aula dele ia ser poções. Que ótimo. Decidiu que ia faltar, não queria ver Snape. **(Sophs: E o Snape ficou acordado até 6h da manhã conversando com um energúmeno como o Harry, sendo que ele teria que acordar cedo para dar aula. Exemplo de professor.)**

- Rony eu não vou não, vou ficar dormindo, estou muito cansado – disse Harry ao amigo. **{****Charlly: "Ai, essa vida de bicha passiva é dose, viu!"}**

- Certeza? Você precisa de poções para se tornar auror. **(Sophs: Uau, gênio.){Charlly: You don't say that!}**

- Eu sei, mas uma aula a mais ou uma a menos não vai fazer diferença – retrucou. **(Sophs: Magina. O que é um peido pra quem já tá cagado, né?){Charlly capota.}**

- Ok, mas se a Mione vier te acordar não me culpe. **{****Charlly: BLAME IT ON THE A-A-A-A-ALCOHOL(8)}**

- Tchau Rony – disse Harry escondendo o rosto debaixo do travasseiro **{****Charlly: A menina devia ter a lingua presa, porque a única coisa que eu achei aqui foi "Travacheiro" que é tipo aqueles airpick, sabe?}**.

Harry acordou na hora do almoço. Perdeu todas as aulas da manhã, **(Sophs: O que significa que a Hermione não foi acordá-lo.){Charlly: BLAME IT ON THE A- *Leva tiro*}( Sophs 2: ... A-A-A-ALCOHOL (8)) **e não estava nada a fim de ir para a aula de herbologia a tarde. Ele levantou, tomou um banho e foi para o salão principal. Almoçar. **(Sophs: Sinto que aquele ponto não deveria existir...){Charlly: Minhas anteninhas captam erro de pontuação e.e}** Ele sentiu os olhos dos professores seguirem ele. Ele sabia também que se não tivesse uma boa justificativa ia pegar detenção. **(Sophs: "Desculpa ter faltado hoje, mas é que eu passei a madrugada tendo uma briga de varinhas com o Snape."){Charlly: "Literalmente." /apanha}** Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar explicando ou inventando algo, então optou por contar a verdade para a professora McGonagall. Se mentisse ela ia saber e se não mentisse não ia mudar algo.

- Harry você está ferrado – disse Mione para o amigo que se sentava na mesa. – A Prof McGonagall quer vê-lo na sala dela depois do almoço.

- Hum, ok – disse o menino bocejando. – Que fome – acrescentou. **(Sophs: Esse povo que fica falando coisas aleatórias do nada '-'){Charlly: BLAME IT- *É azunhada pela Sebastian.*}**

Depois do almoço Harry foi até a sala da professora, disse a senha e entrou. Ela estava esperando-o.

- Licensa **(Sophs: .PÂNCREAS.){Charlly: AI. MEU. ÚTERO.} **– pediu Harry.

- Entre Sr. Potter – pediu a diretora indicando a cadeira para ele se sentar.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha em frente a mesa da professora e esperou que ela dissesse algo.

- Acho que o Sr tem que explicar a sua ausência nas aulas de hoje – disse a professora por fim. **(Sophs: "Fiquei deprimidinho porque o Snape não quer mais brincar de médico comigo."){Charlly capota.}**

- Fiquei dormindo, pois a noite não conseguia dormir direito – respondeu simplesmente.

- Dormindo? – repetiu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Aham – respondeu o menino concordando.

- Sabe que vai receber uma detenção, não sabe? Só pode faltar as aulas quando está doente.

- Sei sim – respondeu.

- Pois bem, o professor Snape irá dizer qual será sua detenção, vá falar com ele. Agora ele tem uma janela. **(Sophs: WHAT? Agora ele tem uma janela? COMO ASSIM, CACETE? CAIU OS DENTES DA FRENTE DO SNAPE?){Charlly: Hellooou, ele tem Windows #piadadeloira}**

- Sim **(Sophs: VÍRGULA!) **senhora.

O menino saiu e foi nas masmorras procurar a pessoa que não queria ver nem pintado de ouro. Ele esbarrou com Snape no corredor.

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido. Ele ainda amava aquele homem. Severus sentiu seu coração falhar algumas vezes. Ele ainda amava aquele garoto. **(Sophs: bit . ly /zwe0VF){Charlly mórreu de rir.}**

- Imagino que a Professora McGonagall lhe mandou vir aqui – disse Snape por fim.

- É foi.

- Vamos logo para a minha sala, porque você ainda tem aula de herbologia, pelo que sei. **(Sophs: "Temos que ser rápidos dessa vez." q)**

- Tenho.

Eles caminharam para a sala dele. Entrando lá todas as lembranças de Harry vieram a tona.

- Potter virá de sábado a noite me ajudar a fazer algumas coisas, **(Sophs: bit . ly /xxN4TV){Charlly: Oh, I know what you mean B-}} **durante 1 mês. Então os vemos amanha de noite. Pode ir agora. **(Sophs: Ele levou o Harry pra sala só pra falar isso? Não dava pra falar no corredor?)**

- O que vamos fazer amanhã a noite? **(Sophs: "O que sempre fazemos todas as noites, Pink. TENTAR DOMINAR O MUNDO!"){Charlly: "Ir pra Parada Gay, ora essa. Ou você realmente pensou que **_**eu **_**era seme?" #fail}**– perguntou Harry mexendo nas prateleiras.

- Potter **(Sophs: VÍRGULA!) **nunca te falaram que mexer nas coisas dos outros sem permissão é feio? – perguntou sarcástico enquanto via Harry pegar um recipiente que tinha um poção.

- Sim já – retrucou pegando outro recipiente. **(Sophs: Tchau, educação.)**

Snape foi até ele segurou sua mão.

- Vá embora, nos vemos amanhã – falou severamente para o garoto.

XXX

No dia seguinte de manhã Hermione estava dando bronca em Harry:

- Harry, você sabe que se faltar por idiotices não vai conseguir terminar o ano letivo. E seu sonho de ser auror vai pro fundo do poço. Não adiante ser Aquele-Que-Matou-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado se não terminar a escola! **(Sophs: WAIT, WHAT? Voldemort já está morto mas Snape continua vivo? Cacete.){Charlly: Why, Jesus, WHY?}**

- Mione eu sei – disse Harry indo em direção a quadra de quadribol. **(Sophs: QUADRA de Quadribol. MERLIN! Imaginei o campo com aquelas marcações pintadas.){Charlly: Quadra de Quadribol, CARALHOS AQUÁTICOS!}**

Hoje ia ter jogo. Grifinória contra Sonserina. **{****Charlly: Grandes oportunidades para um Drarry :3}**

- E não vou deixar você falar. Nem quando estiver doente **(Sophs: Harry vai ser mudo de hoje em diante.){Charlly: Não que eu tenha algum problema com isso, neah... *leva sapatada do Hagrid*} **– completou Hermione.

- Ok – respondeu Harry. **(Sophs: Harry, shh! ****A Hermione disse que não vai deixar você falar.){Charlly: É, fica quietinho aí e não enche o nosso saco!}**

Depois do jogo Harry foi tomar um banho, não estava em clima de comemorar a vitória. Ele tinha pego o pomo, mas não estava em clima para festa. E estava quase na hora de ir cumprir sua detenção. **{****Charlly: Minhas anteninhas detectam lemon trash chegando. Se bem que elas andam errando muito ultimamente, neah...}**

XXX

Nas masmorras Snape estava esperando Harry chegar. Ele nem sabia o que ia pedir para Harry fazer. **(Sophs: Ah, mas eu tenho uma ideia, hehehe.){Charlly: Parece que elas acertaram dessa vez B-}} **Não ia fazer nada no seu final de semana. Nem corrigir provas. Simplesmente ia mandar o menino preparar qualquer poção.

Passado 15min desde a hora combinada Harry bate na porta. E Entra.

- Licensa **(Sophs taca um dicionário na autora.){Charlly joga o sapato do Hagrid na autora.} **– pediu.

- Está atrasado – disse Snape ríspido

Harry concordou e olhou para o professor.

- Hoje você vai prepara duas poções para mim. Eu sei que você simplesmente não sabe fazer nenhuma poção, mas hoje você vai aprender. **(Sophs: TOOOMA ESSA!){Charlly: RECEBAA! Dá-lhe, tio Sev!}**

- Hum... Ok

Depois de uma hora Harry simplesmente desistiu.

- Eu não faço mais essa droga nem fudendo! **{****Charlly: I say FUCK how many FUCKING times I FUCKING want, got it BITCH?}** – disse irritado.

- Olha o tipo de palavreado e tom que usa comigo! **(Sophs: "Só pode falar assim comigo na cama!") **– bronqueou Snape consertando a poção.

- Desculpe – pediu Harry se sentindo culpado.

Ele sabia que a vida de Snape era ser professor de poções, e que as poções eram a vida dele. **(Sophs: E o que tem a ver Snape ganhar a vida ensinando poções e você não saber preparar uma mísera poçãozinha?)**

- Deixa que eu termino essa e vai fazer aquela outra – ordenou o mais velho apontando para um outro caldeirão. **(Sophs: Claro. O Snape sempre conserta as idiotices que os alunos fazem.)**

- Que poção que é? – perguntou Harry examinando aquele caldeirão.

Aquela poção não era estranha, já tinha visto em algum lugar.

- Poção Polissuco.

Harry suspirou e se lembrou muito bem da onde conhecia aquela poção. Conheci **(Sophs: Tempo verbal errado! *esfrega livro de português na cara da autora*) **muito bem aquela gosma.

Depois de ficar um tempo mexendo a poção escutou algo cair. Ele se virou e viu que o caderno e a pena de Snape tinha caído no chão.

Snape pigarreou e se abaixou para pegar. **(Sophs: Pigarreou pra chamar o Harry.) **Harry correu até o professor e se abaixou também. Snape pegou o que tinha caído e se levantou. E Harry fez o mesmo. **(Sophs: Se Snape se abaixou e PEGOU O QUE TINHA CAÍDO, o que sobrou para o Harry pegar?)** Os corpos estavam colados. Rostos a milímetros de distancia. Harry inclinou o rosto **(Sophs: Você quis dizer que ele levantou o rosto, certo? Eu acho que o Snape é mais alto...) **e encostou seus lábios no de Snape.

Começou com um simples selinho, que logo virou um beijo cheio de paixão. **(Sophs: EU SOU FOOOOOGOOOO, VOCÊ É PAAAIXÃÃÃÃO!) **Severus explorava a boca de Harry, cada milímetro... Harry fazia o mesmo na boca de Severus. **(Sophs: NÃO! HARRY FICOU COM A LÍNGUA PARADA! É cada uma que me aparece, viu.) **Eles não tinham esquecido o que tinha acontecido anteriormente, mas sabiam que era passado e que precisavam um do outro para sobreviver. **(Sophs: Certo...)**

Depois do beijo se encaram e não sabiam ao certo o que dizer. **(Sophs: Não digam nada, apenas se agarrem pra fic acabar logo.) **Na verdade não sabiam o que dizer. **(Sophs: Você acabou de dizer isso.) **Não tinha o que dizer.

- Harry me perdoa? – pediu Snape por fim. – Eu te traí, te torturei, e mesmo assim, você continua a me amar. Eu vou entender se você simplesmente não me perdoar e...

- Shii – pediu Harry colocando o indicador em cima dos lábios de Snape – Sev eu te perdôo.

Harry queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se podia fazê-lo. **(Sophs: Você acabou de beijar o dito cujo e não tem certeza se pode abraçá-lo? FUCK LOGIC!) **Snape abriu os braços e disse:

- Venha Harry... **(Sophs: bit . ly /wXdSmZ)**

Harry o abraçou como se fosse a última vez, e Snape recebeu o abraço da mesma maneira.

- Severus, eu te amo... – confessou Harry. **(Sophs: bit . ly /yeMh41)**

Snape concordou, queria responder o mesmo, mas não conseguia. Mas ele amava Harry tanto quanto Harry o amava. **(Sophs: E por quê não disse, cacete?) **Por isso abraçou o menino mais forte.

Começaram a se beijar novamente, o beijo foi esquentando e logo eles estavam se amando. Ali mesmo. Na sala de Severus. **(Sophs: Em cima da mesa, quebrando metade dos frascos e pouco se fudendo pras poções que estavam fazendo há cinco minutos.)**

Se eles viveram felizes para sempre, eu não sei. Mas ali, naquele momento eles estavam felizes.

**Sophs foi passear com a Sebastian pra tentar esquecer a fic.**

**Charlly pede desculpas por não ter conseguido ripar a fic inteira.**


End file.
